such ugly colors
by grungekitty
Summary: this takes place in the distant future BTW, what if Nova never confessed that she loved him? what if he moved on? can Nova take it? SPOVA


**IDEA!**

**this is a "what if" for the future**

**got the idea while listening to "speak now" by Taylor Swift**

**:)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova wandered into the white tent, peach flowers everywhere

"peach never did go well with red" she thought

then Nova looked at the other guest, such happy faces

Nova realized how weird she must look so she faked a smile

she watched so many greetings, just staying in the corner

"Nova!" a voice called

Nova's heart sank to her stomach, there it was, the voice that made her cringe, if you asked her it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and it filled her with such spite

"Jen!" Nova said with fake happiness

"I wasn't expecting you" Jen laughed

Nova looked at the monkey, peach colored fur, reminded Nova too much of Mandarin's orange fur, but still, under a white dress, Nova had to admit, she looked beautiful.

"SPRX invited me" Nova said quietly

"did he?" Jen said, a little bit like she was talking to a child

"well we were both on the hyper force, we're kind of like family" Nova said

"right, _family_" Jen said

Nova knew what she meant

"_you're the little sister!_"

she could almost hear her laughing

"interesting dress" Jen said

she was referring to Nova's choice to silently protest

"Black goes well with yellow" Nova said

in truth, Nova felt a little like she was mourning

"right, you know what I always thought clashed with yellow?" Jen lightly taunted "_red_"

Nova hated Jen, but that feeling was mutual

"well, guess it's a good thing i didn't wear my red dress then" Nova said, pretending not to notice the taunts

"well I always thought it just looked terrible, too childish, you know what I mean?" Jen continued, in true frienemy fashion

"_you're the little sister!_"

"peach and red looked horrible next to each other for me, I always hated to color peach anyway, too orange for my taste, and you know why we might dislike the color" Nova said

"I was always told that Orange and red went well together" Jen said

"guess it depends on who you ask" Nova muttered

"well I have other guest to greet" Jen said as she walked off

after another while of watching, Nova heard another familiar voice, one that she had know for as long as her memory started to record, one that brought such wisdom and comfort

"I still don't think that it's a good idea for you to be here" Antauri said

"I'm here for SPRX's sake" Nova said without looking at him

"just...keep your head" he said "for SPRX's sake"

and with that, he left

"_you're the little sister!_"

Nova talked to some more familiar faces, and ate a peach cupcake

she tried to ignore the glares from the bride's side, and avoided it like the plague!

then Jinmay, in a light green dress meet up with Nova

"I still don't think that you can do this!" she said

"I'm fine" Nova said

"you better stay that way! cause here comes SPRX!" Jinmay said in horror

before she could react to Jinmay's statement, Nova heard a voice that turned her knees into butter, made her heart leap out though her stomach, and haunted her dreams

"glad you could make it" SPRX smirked

that smirk always got her, but over the years she had gotten pretty good about hiding that

"couldn't let you get married without your entire family" Nova smiled

but frowned on the inside

"_you're the little sister!_"

"yeah, thanks" SPRX said nervously "Jen was telling me that you were having problems, guess your schedule cleared"

"THAT WITCH!" Nova thought

"yeah, it sorted it's self out" Nova said "Isn't it bad luck to she your bride in her wedding dress before the alter?"

"take that up with her, I didn't plan a thing" SPRX said

then Jen took notice to her groom talking to Nova

"Sparkzy!" she called

Nova thought that that nickname was too close to sparky, she just added a "z" and cheated

"I want you to come say 'hi' to my brother" She smiled as she took his hand and drug him away from Nova

"ok Jen, see ya later Nova" SPRX said

"for the last time, it's 'you' not '_ya_'" Jen scolded

"look at the black sheep in the black dress" Nova heard one of Jen's friends taunt

Nova wanted to cry

"_you're the little sister!_"

about an hour later Nova watched "_little miss yellow clashes with red_" walk down her aisle

Nova tried to space out and not watch

but Nova couldn't stay zoned out for more than 3 seconds

she finally gave up at about the time she heard the words that she thought she was ready for

"...speak now or forever hold your-"

"NO!" Nova yelled out uncontrollably

she immediately covered her mouth, hoping to shove the noise back in

no good

dirty looks from the other side of the aisle, surprised/horrified from her side

the stare that Nova thought would kill her if she didn't die from everything else, from Jen

but a hopeful look from SPRX

that was all she needed

Nova stood up

"No" she repeated "SPRX, you can't, at least not without hearing my out"

Nova took a deep breathe

"SPRX, I love you"

gasps all around

not that the team didn't already know, they were just shocked that she said it

"please, I don't want to lose you without telling you that I've been hiding this for as long as I can remember, and I shouldn't of hid it, I was just scared, scared of rejection, of weakness, of at attachment...  
...of love"

Nova had just thrown her heart out on that alter

Jen looked ready to murder her

the SPRX finally spoke

"well why didn't you say so?!"

more gasps, especially from the bride's side

"Nova, I've loved you before I woke up in the robot, that was all I could be sure of, that we were suppose to fight for good, and that you were the most gorgeous thing I had ever, and _would_ ever, lay eyes on" SPRX said as he smiled "Let's get out of here"

Nova smiled and resisted to urge to blow Jen a raspberry

SPRX walked back up the aisle to Nova, the team just smiled

Nova took his hand and the two ran out before Jen's friends and family could start a riot

as they ran out, the rose petals that Jen had planned rained over them

but instead of peach, they were red

Nova looked at SPRX

"well I figured at this point it would be too late for her to get too mad" SPRX laughed

they both activated their jet packs and flew off

Jen came out two seconds too late to chew her ex-fiance out like she had planed, so she screamed at the entire wedding staff for just letting him go

in the confusion, the entire groom's side had ditched the event

and Jen looked down at the mixture of red and peach petals

they _were _ugly together!

* * *

**there**

**I thought it was sweet ^v^**

**hope you liked it**

**cause I did :)**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
